El Artista Seductor
by DarkUxue-sama
Summary: Saga de Oneshot Donde se muestra el "atractivo de un artista". Sai x Varios / Sai x All. [YAOI & Het]. Denle una oportunidad.


**Derechos de la obra:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contenido del fanfic es de mi autoria.

 **Aclaraciones Generales Del Fanfic: Es** te Fanfic sera una saga de Oneshot enfocados en Sai teniendo distintas relaciones con otros personajes, tanto hombres como mujeres tanto en el universo canónico como alternos, normalmente enfocándose en lo Sexual. El contenido puede variar, y no se excluye la posibilidad de dos o mas parejas involucradas en estos relatos.

 **Aclaraciones del Oneshot:** Universo Canónico tras de **THE LAST** (Aunque sin spoiler). Dos años después de la guerra, inspirado un poco en las novelas Sakura Hiden pero sin mucha relevancia. Inspirado en mi otro oneshot la DESPEDIDA (NaruSasunaru) de mi otra saga de oneshot Entre el fuego y el desierto, Aunque no guarda demasiada relevancia y se puede considerar un alterno a ese oneshot.

 **Advertencias del oneshot:**

 _Contenido Sexual explicito/Implícito_.

 **Yaoi** _Explicito, relación entre dos hombres._

 _Implícita Infidelidad._

 _Estado de intoxicación por alcohol._

 **Pareja: Sai & Naruto.  
SasuNaruSasu** (Secundario e implícito).  
 **Naruhina** ( _Implícito Pues es posterior a The last alternativo)_

* * *

 **Oneshot: Alcohol.**

 **Pareja: SaiNaru/NaruSai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai se preguntó cuándo es que se había vuelto tan abierto con sus sentimientos, esto se lo cuestiono al ver a uno de sus amigos más cercanos (y con creces) Naruto Uzumaki que bebía frente suyo. En la casa del mismo.

Naruto siempre había sido abierto con sus sentimientos, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, lo era, sin embargo esto al parecer cambio un poco en estos dos años que pasaron tras la guerra.

De alguna forma el rubio se volvió más serio y un poco malhumorado, también algo reservado, tanto que actualmente prefería ahogar sus penas en alcohol en lugar de hablar de ellos.

Naruto no era alcohólico pero recientemente había nacido un habito por beber cuando no podía hablar de sus problemas, o cuando no podía resolverlos.

Con el tiempo Sai supo esto, y también que la mayoría del tiempo solo podía haber dos causas que pudiera generar esto.

Uno era el estrés del entrenamiento para ser hogake que le estaba produciendo, y dos unos problemas relacionados con la única persona que podía entenderle por completo y al mismo tiempo no: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai no podía confirmarlo, pero la sospecha de esto iba creciendo con el tiempo, más aun por las ausencias de este en la aldea según sabia por sus viajes para "ver el nuevo mundo" y los que estos generaban en Sakura su compañera, y más precisamente en Naruto.

Jamás había visto a otra persona tener tanta influencia en su compañero, ni siquiera en su novia actual, Hinata hyuuga, ni ella parecía capaz de tener tanto peso en el moreno como el azabache, además de que últimamente era distante con ella, quizás habían pausado su relación, aunque esto último era especulación suya.

Sin embargo esta vez, por la forma en la que bebía y lo poco que le había comentado, fue aun peor.

Al parecer tras dos años en la aldea, Sasuke decidió retomar sus viajes, esto se lo comunicó a Naruto al cual no le pareció el que se lo dijera tarde (Aunque suponía que también por que se fuera tras estar dos años instalado), discutieron, y el Uchiha se marchó dejándolo sin concluir nada.

Esto genero tanta ira (y quizás dolor) en Naruto, que decidió que lo mejor era tomar un trago, solo para despejarse un poco.

Sai ese día había decidido visitar al rubio en su casa, y de esa forma lo encontró, quien claramente no estaba de humor para visitas, pero tras insistir un poco "En ser un compañero de copas", accedió.

Ahora se limitaba a observar a Naruto bebiendo, y con el tiempo, empezaba a soltar sus quejas.

Como por ejemplo:

 _— ¿Sabes?, ni siquiera se para que me preocupo, el siempre hace lo que quiere._

 _— ¿Y para que decirme si ya prácticamente se iba?, maldito ingrato._

Pero el último fue el que dio pie a que todo cambiara.

—jeje— El moreno se rio sin gracia.—Probablemente no soy el amigo suficiente para que me lo contara antes…

Ante eso, Sai no pudo seguir guardando silencio, y ¿Por qué no?, gracias a los ligeros tragos que se tomó, dijo natural.

—Yo no creo eso—Expuso, y el rubio lo miro inquisitivo.— No creo que sea posible, para mi sigues siendo el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, Naruto-kun.

El moreno se rió, aunque se notaba que no con demasiado humor. — Diciendo ese tipo de cosas…Pero, tú no eres Sasuke, Sai. — Declaro con desgano— Desgraciadamente no creo que eso se aplique para este Temen.

Sai no respondió, entrecerró los ojos inexpresivos.

Naruto le gustaba. O más precisamente, le atraía.

Se había dado cuenta de esto hace algún tiempo, junto con su inminente atracción por su mismo sexo también, desafortunadamente no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, no tuvo la oportunidad, y jamás vio el cómo podría haber una abertura para intentar algo con Naruto. Sin mencionar al Uchiha cuyos sentimientos eran tan nublosos para Sai cómo alguna vez fueron los suyos propios, y también estaba la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

No obstante, considerar hacer caso de su atracción fuera algo peor que arrebatarle la vida a un shinobi, no podía pensar fuera posible.

Además ahora, Naruto estaba en pesar y quizás ahora fuera el momento de intentarlo.

Tal oportunidad, quizás no debía desaprovecharla.

Pasó la gran parte de la noche comentando las cosas buenas del rubio, disfrazando sus cumplidos con halagos, y si bien logro que el rubio se riera, aun no era suficiente, hizo ligeros acercamientos, muy sutiles, pero los orbes del rubio se notaban atentos ahora.

Naruto bebió aún más, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

—Quizás sea porque no tengo carisma...—Murmuro el rubio, y supo que no estaba hablando solo como un amigo dolido, esa fue la señal que el pelinegro tomo.

Sai estiro su mano, se atrevió a acariciar la mejilla caliente de Naruto y lo miro atentamente.

—Realmente eres muy carismático...—Murmuro con voz enigmática y seductora.

Los orbes azules no se despegaban de los suyos y ambos parecían sumirse en una tención

Acompañada de un silencio ensordecedor hasta que...

Sai se inclinó hacia adelante y lo beso.

Fue un ligero rose de labios, luego se apartó y espero su reacción.

La cara de Naruto lucia claramente conmocionada, seguida de contrariada, y antes de que el Pelinegro pudiera decir nada este le agarro por la camisa obligándolo a pararse.

Por un segundo espero que lo golpeara, sin embargo Naruto permaneció quieto con una expresión enfurecida. Su cuerpo lucia sumamente tenso.

O al menos eso le pareció hasta que luego de unos angustiosos segundos -llenos del doble de tensión-, sintió como el rubio lo jalaba hacia él y estampaba su boca firmemente con la suya.

Sai se sintió verdaderamente consternado, sintiendo los labios inexpertos del rubio moviéndose contra los suyos de una forma que se sentía hasta forzada, no obstante no pensaba desaprovechar esto, y correspondió a su manera.

La forma de Naruto era implacable, y pese a su poca experiencia en emociones Sai sintió toda la furia y frustración drenándose en aquel beso apasionado, tentó su suerte, y paseo sutilmente su lengua por los labios agrietados del moreno a ver si aceptaba, para su suerte así lo hizo.

Y empezó una lucha desenfrenada con sus lenguas, en la que gracia a la determinación y adrenalina parecía salir victorioso el rubio.

Se separaron con un hilo de saliva por el oxígeno faltante.

Sai sentía sus pulmones trabajando mucho más rápido y notaba su ritmo cardiaco aumentado, miro a Naruto, y vio que estaba mucho peor que el, sus mejillas al rojo vivo, sus ojos aún más vidriosos y con las pupilas dilatadas, y ni hablar de su respiración, que trataba de controlar debido a sus jadeos.

Sai decidió no perder tiempo, ni darle chance de retractarse, volvió a acercarse casi pegando sus cuerpos, y llevo las manos a las caderas del rubio tocándolas levemente.

— _Sai esto_...—Intento Decir Naruto, pero se calló al observar al aludido descender hasta quedar en cuclillas. Sin perder tiempo este toco el borde de su pantalón.— ¿Qué-que haces?...—Se atrevió a cuestionar aun con la respiración entre cortada y sintiendo una nueva sensación emergiendo desde el interior de su vientre al ver la posición del otro.

— **Esto.** —Se limitó a decir Sai, y rápidamente desabrocho el pantalón anaranjado, de un tirón lo bajo lo suficiente para dejar la ropa interior expuesta y el bulto voluminoso frente a su cara.

El rubio se sonrojo aún más y balbuceo una queja, pero Sai con el mismo veloz movimiento le bajo los bóxers dejando al aire frio su palpable erección, que hasta ese momento no sabía que tenía.—¡Sai! –E-ett- ¡espera!..—Intento alarmado.

—Tranquilo, lo hare con suavidad...—Murmuro el joven pálido, tomando el miembro del rubio entre sus delgadas manos y dirigiéndolo a su boca entre abierta.  
Sabía que su cálido aliento roso la punta del pene del moreno quien se tensó y reprimió un escalofrió.

—E-ese…¡Ese no es el punto!— Gruño Naruto intentando que su cuerpo no temblara, aunque su voz salía ahogada. Mas noto que el pelinegro no le hacía caso.—¡Sai!— exigió una vez más.

Sai mucho más audaz y sabiendo que quizás no tendría una oportunidad como esta de nuevo, no lo pensó dos veces e introdujo la cálida erección en su boca.

—¡HAH!— Naruto jadeo, totalmente desprevenido por la sensación húmeda y cálida, sintió su pene palpitar aún más.

 _No es tan malo..._ Sai pensó, palpando el miembro grueso de su compañero, imaginando que la sensación sería mucho más incómoda. Ese no fue el caso, lo cual le dio más confianza para actuar ahora.

Algo dudoso paseo su lengua levemente por la punta y los costados del falo, curioso, y expectante a lo que el rubio reaccionara.  
Sintió súbitamente las manos del aludido sobre su cabellera, y se detuvo brevemente pensado que quizás había hecho algo equivocado o demasiado precipitado, subió la mirada para cerciorarse, Sin embargo, lo único que se encontró fue a Naruto con un ojo cerrado, el aliento cálido salir por sus labios, y una expresión como si estuviera conteniendo algo, con mucho desespero.

Sai no tenía experiencia, pero algo le dijo que aquello significaba todo lo contrario a algo malo.

Así que continuo.

Lamio, presiono la carne en su cavidad bucal, y esta vez con mucha más confianza.

— _Sai...Oh, Sai..._ — Sorpresivamente Naruto murmuro su nombre al succionar por primera vez su miembro. Esto se repitió cada vez y con más fuerza a medida que cometía de nuevo la acción.

Una y otra vez, y con los leves gemidos que el rubio se esforzaba por reprimir, Sai sintió un cosquilleo familiar entre sus piernas, y con forme más su cuerpo se excitaba más esmero le ponía su tarea.

—Agh..—Gruño el moreno, apretó los mechones negros del joven pálido a medida que su control se perdía. Apretó los dientes, los ojos, y sus músculos, intento resistirse al inminente orgasmo que se avecinaba y se iba acumulado en su interior. — _agh..rr...ah…Mierda...—_ Mas gruñidos vinieron, junto con el sudor de su frente.

Sai supo que su compañero no aguataría por mucho, así que sujeto con mayor firmeza el miembro, y cerró los ojos mientras ciño los labios fuertemente alrededor del miembro, y chupo duro.

Naruto arqueo su cuerpo presionándose aún más contra Sai, soltando un alarido que pareció casi adolorido, pero lleno de éxtasis que hizo su cuerpo estremecerse sin voluntad al momento en que consumo su orgasmo, sintiendo un hormigueo profundo recorrerle el cuerpo.

Finalmente la semilla llego a Sai, quien supo manejar la situación intentando no alarmarse ante el Abundante líquido que recibió en su boca.

Aun así intento no tragar lo mayor posible, cuyo sabor era algo difícil de describir, almizcle o salado.

Separo sus labios de la carne, y dirigió sus ojos hacia el rubio, el también le miraba, aun con rastros de su orgasmo apenas diluido, pero lo veía con claridad, Naruto quería más.

Y Sai estaba más que dispuesto de dárselo.

—

Su cuerpo se encontraba contraído, y sus ropas deshechas por la cama y el suelo, Sai yacía en la Cama, de frente contra el colchón, y sus manos apretando firmemente las sabanas, algo tenso.

En realidad no se imaginó estando del lado del que recibía, pero supo no quejarse por el momento.

Su cuerpo estaba alterado por la posición, y uno de sus brazos era sujeto contra su espalda por Naruto que se cernía sobre él.

Escuchaba la respiración del Moreno más pesada de lo que estuvo durante el beso y el sexo oral, estaba casi descontrolada, y la sentía desde la distancia -que no era mucha-, Su cuerpo estaba inquieto y eufórico.

Poco a poco el moreno comenzó a gemir, más sumiso de lo que se imaginaba, y mucho más fuerte, los gruñidos y jadeos siguieron después, al mismo tiempo que el rechinido de la cama se hacía más notable junto con sus movimientos.

La inexperiencia del rubio le paso factura a Sai y su parte trasera, sin embargo lo recompensaba con la vitalidad y dolor agudo, poco a poco a medida que sentía al rubio perder todo el control y juntando duramente sus caderas, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de igual modo.

Mucho menos ruidoso pero igualmente conciso (y tenía que admitir que escuchar al rubio con sus sonidos le excitaba aún más), gemía y jadeaba brevemente, las olas de placer que jamás había experimentado con tanta intensidad le aturdían, y su piel pálida se volvía de un color rojizo que jamás adquiriría en una situación normal.

Duro, firme, y apasionante, era lo único que supo distinguir por ese momento.

Hasta que el orgasmo les llego a ambos.

—

Sai se quedó en su posición con el pecho subiendo y bajándole, aplastado contra la cama, sintió la respiración de Naruto rosar su nuca y finalmente su cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo, notando su aliento y la humedad completa de su anatomía.

Se imaginó el rostro del rubio, probablemente con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado.

Cerró sus propios orbes, esperando a calmarse él y Naruto un poco más.

Cuando sus respiraciones se estabilizaron un poco, el rubio se movió a su lado, y Sai aprovecho para girarse, dándose ambos la cara.

Sai le observo curioso, y aguardando el momento preciso para que el pensamiento que le cruzo cuando beso al rubio se hiciera.

— ¿Te gusto?— pregunto primero, antes que nada.

—¿Eh?— Naruto que mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento, tratando de procesar todo aquello, exclamo al escuchar repentinamente la voz de Sai en el mar de silencio.

Sai opto por poner una mano en el costado del rubio y se acomodó sobre el con las rodillas apoyándolas, el moreno le miro arqueando una ceja, pero en sus ojos podía ver que el fuego aun no se había apagado.

—¿Qué haces?—Pregunto Naruto y su tono intento salir desconfiado.

Sai se tentó por un comentario jocoso pero decidió ser un poco más _directo_.

—Te gusto, ¿no es cierto?, estar dentro de mi.—Soltó rotundo, a lo que el rubio se sonrojo y frunció las cejas, abrió la boca para objetar.

—¡E—esso!—Sai fue más veloz y lo interrumpió como solo el podía hacerlo: Con acciones.

Tomo las piernas del rubio y las flexiono hacia delante, separándolas un poco, ganando un sobresalto del moreno.—¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡qué demonios!?

Los ojos de Sai se oscurecieron por el deseo y continúo diciendo:

—Si te gusto. ¿No quieres saber que se siente al estar yo dentro de ti?

—¿Q-Qué?, ¡No!— Respondió el rubio escandalizado y con las mejillas rojas.

El pelinegro como siempre lo ignoro y mientras Naruto despotricaba le giro, quedando esta vez el moreno boca abajo.

—¡Sai!— Reclamo Naruto sacando la cabeza de entre la almohada.

El pelinegro lo sujeto por las caderas elevándolas al punto de recargar las rodillas contra la cama.

—Vamos... —Le dijo frívolo Sai, apartándole los glúteos y ubicando el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unirían.—A ver si esto te hace cambiar de opinión.— Agrego y saco la lengua.

Fue entonces que Naruto sintió el órgano húmedo paseándose por donde menos se lo espero, escandalizándolo mucho más de lo que podría.

—¡Buaj! ¡Sai!, no ¡por ahi no! ¡Es asqueroso!— Chillo, tratando de zafarse.

—Espera un poco, creo que puedo lograr que te guste.— Le comento el pelinegro, continuando con su labor.

—No olvídalo, no pienso no...hmm— Naruto gimió, al sentir la lengua cálida de Sai tocarle un punto que no esperaba que le produjera algo más que incomodidad.

—¿Lo ves?, solo un poco más y se sentirá mejor. Eso lo decía el libro.—Agrego Sai, sintiéndose un poco triunfante. No solo le estaba produciendo otra forma de placer al rubio sino también preparándolo para cuando llegara el momento.

—agh...—Naruto solo se quejó, resignando su cabeza contra la cama y cerrando un puño, se sentía algo frustrado, y confuso por el placer que poco a poco genero el despertar de su cuerpo.

Tras un rato de masajear la entrada del moreno el pelinegro se separó, cerciorándose que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda para que pudiera ingresar sin mucho problema.

Sai se colocó a una altura oportuna con las rodillas bien puestas en la cama y coloco suavemente las manos a cada lado de los glúteos del rubio, sujetándolos firmemente.

Naruto entonces se alertó y movió su cabeza en la dirección del pelinegro.

—Sai...—Gimió su nombre en protesta, aunque notándose mucho más inseguro que antes.

—No te preocupes, ¿te lo dije no?, Lo hare con Suavidad.— Le respondió Sai mirándolo con suma concentración, recordándole sus palabras anteriores.

Naruto se mordió el labio en conflicto, por un lado no quería que le follaran, o más precisamente que le rompieran el culo, pero por otro, el deseo lo había vuelto a consumir sintiendo su propia erección latente haciendo de la propuesta en lugar de _"peligrosa"_ algo bastante prometedor, además, Sai le había dicho que sería suave, y hasta ahora el único dolor que experimento (cuando le chupo) fue durante el placer.

Así que decidió confiar en él.

—E-Esta bien...—Acepto con voz baja, mirando ligeramente hacia otro lado, casi con timidez. Sai vio esto y por instante lo considero lindo.

Sin embargo su propia urgencia lo llevo al asunto más importante, solo le dedico una sonrisa complacida para después mirar a su entre pierna lista para ingresar en el moreno.

—En ese caso...—Se limitó a decir, anunciando al rubio su intromisión. Poco a poco movió sus caderas hacia el rubio, haciendo presión.

— ** _..Mierda.._** — Exclamo Naruto con voz comprimida y arqueando la espalda, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse al instante.

—

Sai sabía lo bien que se sentía al ser el receptor del placer de alguien, pero ser también quien lo otorgara, tampoco era algo desagradable.

Es más, su cuerpo se sentía todavía más eufórico, y le exigía más, mucho más.

Esta vez siendo el rubio la victima de su pasión.

Era la primera vez que lo veía y escuchaba tan extasiado y desesperado, ni siquiera cuando se lo hizo a él sus jadeos y gruñidos llegaban a tal nivel, lo cual solo provocaba al pelinegro a aumentar sus esfuerzos, sintiendo un placer morboso por saber que tan alto podía hacerlo exclamar.

Para su placer Naruto no solo se limitó a quejarse, también consiguió algunos gritos de su parte, se retorció y maldijo, con esa voz ronca y varonil.

 _"¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡Sai! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"_

Sai pese a no tener gran experiencia logro encontrar el punto G en su compañero, lo exploto hasta donde más pudo, bañando su cuerpo en sudor como nunca antes.

Esto le valió quejidos y expresiones obscenas, el lenguaje que tanto adoraba en el rubio.

Opto por una de las poses que vio en su libro ilustrado para venirse por primera vez en el interior del rubio. Soltando un gemido fuerte sin querer contenerse.

Cuando terminaron, todo lo demás fue borroso.

—

A la mañana siguiente Sai despertó, su cuerpo doliéndole como pocas veces en su vida, y su parte inferior se sentía mucho peor, sin embargo esto no le impidió que se sentara en su cama.

Nada inesperado el no encontrar al Rubio a su lado.

Esto lo vio al momento de abrir su orbes, y cuando se recargo confirmo que no se encontraba por ningún lado de la habitación, solo las sabanas desechas y su propia ropa pero de ninguna pista del Moreno.

Sai sonrió por esto. Se imaginó al rubio yéndose luego de todo lo que su cuerpo soporto, aunque no le sorprendía, era el ninja número 1 de Konoha después de todo. Tal actividad física aunque delicada de realizar para Naruto Uzumaki no debía ser impedimento para salir corriendo despavorido.

Él no estaba molesto por esto. De hecho suponía que era una reacción normal.

Al pensar que podía sacar provecho de esto, volvió a sonreír con astucia, sin duda su próximo encuentro con el rubio sería sumamente interesante.

Ya tenía una excusa para molestarlo después de todo.

—

Días pasaron, y tampoco fue una sorpresa, de hecho era de esperarse el que Naruto volviera con Hinata.

Sai no supo bien los detalles pero supuso que en algo tenía que ver su experiencia adquirida con un chico, o quizás todo tenía que ver con Sasuke, lo que fuera termino confirmándolo con Sai.

Sin embargo este no se sintió herido ni mucho menos desalentado.

Esto lo reafirmo cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los azules del rubio que al verse atrapado se sonrojo furiosamente y miraba hacia otro lado.

Sai Sonreía, por alguna razón sospecho que tal vez no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que tuviera su Próximo encuentro con el moreno, Hasta entonces lo esperaría con ansias.

Fin.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales Del Autor:** Bueno, este es el primer oneshot, fue una idea que se me ocurrió y no pude dejar pasar. Decidí hacer a Naruto como a Sai Suke´s pues creo que la **temática Seme/Uke** ya esta demasiado usada y pienso que en una relación entre ambos hombres ambos dan y reciben. Me alentaría mucho recibir tu comentario y que es lo que piensas para saber si debo continuar o no. ¡ **MATANE!**


End file.
